Together For Now
by blyn99
Summary: What happens when Regina waits 8 months to summon Emma? How does the town react to the Dark Swan?
1. Chapter 1

8 months after Robin and Zelena return to Storybrooke. Emma has not been seen since she sacrificed herself for Regina and became the Dark One.

Robin, standing outside the door of Zelena's hospital room, takes his cell phone out of his back pocket and dials Regina's number. It rings but eventually goes to her voicemail that says, "You have reached Regina Mills, leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Regina, get down here, Zelena is in labor. Robin says with panic in his voice. He tries to call her four more times before giving up and texting her.

In her home office, Regina sits at her desk reading over and signing some papers. Her cell phone, sitting next to the papers, rings. She looks over to it to see that it is Robin for the fifth time. She rolls her eyes and continues to work. After a few minutes her phone dings and she picks it up. She sees that it is a text from Robin and unlocks her phone to read the message.

Robin- Where the hell are you? Zelena is in labor!

Regina – Sorry I put my phone on silent. I am on my way.

Regina puts her phone into her pants pocket before gathering up her papers and standing. She disappears in a cloud of greyish purple smoke and reappears in the Charming's living room. Snow almost literally jumps out of her skin and they both stand when Regina says, "Hello Charmings" from behind them.

"Hi Regina, what are you doing here?" Snow asks in that cheery tone that makes Regina want to tear her ears off.

"Just came to pick up Henry for my time with him." Regina replies.

"Oh he is up in his room." Snow replies. Regina nods and walks up the stairs towards Henry's room. When Regina is out of Snow and Charming's sight, she flicks her wrist and the two fall to the ground with a thump. She walks into Henry's room, where he is looking around, confused by the suddenly empty room.

"Where did all of my stuff go and what was that noise?" Henry asks.

"Your stuff is at the mansion and I think Snow dropped something." Regina replies as Snow and Charming wake up. "Ready to go?" Henry nods as Snow comes running up the stairs. Regina lets Snow get as far as Henry's doorway before Regina takes Henry's hand, flashes an evil grin at Snow, and disappears in a cloud of her signature purple smoke.

"Henry!" Snow yells as they disappear. Charming, hearing his wife yell out, runs upstairs to find Snow on her knees, crying. "She took him and all of this things." Snow says. "First we lose Emma and now we lose Henry." Charming takes Snow into his arms and carries her into their bedroom. He lays her down before laying down next to her and pulling her close. After Snow cries for a couple minutes into his chest, she falls asleep in his arms.

Regina and Henry appear in the foyer of the mayoral mansion. "Zelena is in labor. I will be back in a bit." Regina says to Henry. "Do not leave the house." Henry nods and goes upstairs to his room while Regina walks out the door. She locks the door and walks down to the sidewalk before turning around. She puts a magic lock on the outside doors and windows while also putting up a magical barrier, making sure Henry cannot leave and no one can take him. She flashes to the hospital and goes to the front desk.

"Hello Madam Mayor. I am guessing you are here for Zelena's babys birth. Her room is 160. You will need to stay out here until the baby is delivered." The receptionist says.

"No, I am going in there." Regina says.

"Madam Mayor it is immediate family only, so only Robin. I'm sorry there is nothing anyone can do to make Dr. Whale let you in." The receptionist replies.

"Fine." Regina says before walking over to a chair and sitting down. Regina flashes a book into her hand and reads for an hour or so before the receptionist says she can go in. When Regina walks into the room, Zelena is laying in the bed with the baby in her arms while Dr. Whale makes sure the baby is fine. "Is the baby okay?" Regina asks Dr. Whale.

"Yes Regina, she is perfectly okay." He replies.

"Good" Regina says as she smiles happily at Zelena before she blinks and her smile turns to an evil grin. Regina repeats what Zelena did when she took baby Neal. First she throws Dr. Whale into the wall knocking him out. "What a charming family. It's a shame I have to break it up." Robin, noticing the evil in Regina's smile and eyes, draws his bow and arrow but Regina freezes him before he can shoot. Regina teleports the baby into her arms. She strokes the babies face gently as she says. "So pure. So innocent, and now, you're mine." Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke and Robin is able to move again.

Regina appears in the foyer of the mansion and walks into her office. She flashes in a baby rocker and lays the baby in it before she sits down at her desk and opens the top left drawer. She takes out two magic scrolls and a calligraphy pen and squid ink. She opens one of the scrolls and finishes it within a half an hour. The town isn't outside the mansion trying to pass the magical barrier, which worries Regina. "Henry!" She yells as she puts the pen and ink away and puts the scrolls in her pocket. "Come here please!"

Henry comes running down the stairs and into my office. "Whats up?" He asks before he sees the baby. "Who is that?" He then asks.

"I will explain later." Regina replies as she picks the baby up, takes one of Henry's hands, and flash to a clearing near the outside of town.

Meanwhile in the town hall, Charming calls a town meeting. It takes about ten minutes before the whole town gets there. Once everyone is seated Charming goes up to the podium. "Regina has taken Henry. We thought she was coming to take him for his time with her but she knocked Snow and me out as she walked up the stairs and flashed an evil grin before teleporting away with him. We need to get him back." Charming says. Robin stands up and raises his hand "Yes Robin?"

"Regina also took Zelena and I's baby." Robin replies.

"Okay, good to know," Charming says. "We need to get Henry and the baby back ASAP. I say we split into four groups. Robin, Red, Grumpy, and I lead the groups. Red's group goes east, Grumpy and the dwarves go south, Robin and his men go north and my group goes west. All in favor say I." Almost everyone replies in favor so Charming continues. "Okay, first. Fairies will you watch the children."

The fairies nod and Belle stands and says, "I can help."

"Okay Belle and the fairies will watch any children. Now, guidelines. I am going to give each leader a radio and a GPS, if you find her tell everyone her coordinates on the radio and DO NOT approach her. Any weapons will be helpful. Everyone ready?" There is a mixture of yeses, okays, and mhms before Charming says, "Then let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Regina hands the baby to Henry while saying. "Here, take her for a moment." Regina takes both scrolls out of her pocket, looks at them quickly, and then puts one back. She tears the paper off of the ribbon and holds it in her closed hands, like she has a firefly trapped, and when her hands glow purple, she tells Henry. "Go over to one of those trees and hold on tight."

"Why?" Henry asks.

"Henry just please go, we don't have much time." Regina replies.

Henry nods and walks over to the nearest tree, holding the tree with one arm while the other cradles the baby. "Ready!" Henry yells to Regina. Regina slowly closes her eyes and kneels down before touching the ground with both hands. The ground around Regina shakes, sending vibrations throughout the area. Henry holds on tight while trying to make out what she is doing. The ground in front of Regina rises, as Henry tries to make out what it is. He finally realizes it is the mansion and after a few minutes, it fully appears.

Meanwhile Charming and Red's groups make it to the town border, unable to find Regina. Robin and Grumpy's groups both fall to the ground as it shakes violently. They both tell Charming over the radio where they are and Charming gives them a location to meet up.

Back at the mansion, Regina takes out another scroll and tears the paper from the ribbon, holds it in her hands, waits for them to turn purple, before pointing them to the sky. A purple blast goes into the air and spreads out ½ of a mile in each direction. Regina motions for Henry to follow her, and once they are both in the house she says, "Henry, can you please take her upstairs and put her in the crib that is in my room?" Henry nods and goes upstairs and does so while Regina walks into the kitchen and starts to make lunch.

A couple minutes later, Henry comes into the kitchen and asks Regina, "Mom, who is the baby?"

Regina sighs before saying. "Zelena's baby, her name is Elliandra Harper Mills and she is going to stay with us."

"Okay but why is she here?" Henry asks.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone." Regina replies. "I know your genes makes it hard for you to keep secrets, but I raised you so I think you can. No telling anyone, got it?" Henry nods and Regina whispers into his ear. Henry's jaw drops and his eyes open wide. "Tell no one." Regina says as she turns to finish making lunch. They eat lunch in silence and when Henry is done he goes upstairs to his room. Regina goes into her office when she is done eating and walks over to her desk. She waves her hand past the middle drawer and it glows purple. Regina takes the protection spells off of it and uses the key around her neck to unlock the drawer. Sitting perfectly still in the middle of the drawer is the Dark One's dagger. She sighs as she picks it up, looking at a specific engraving. Emma Swan. She takes a deep breath before closing the drawer and walking out into the foyer. "Henry! Stay inside please!" She yells as she walks out the front door.

Regina walks ¼ of a mile away from the house before raising the dagger in the air. She takes a deep breath and yells shakily, "Dark One, I summon thee." The ground shakes very violently and a lightning storm starts. Henry yells something from behind her but she is unable to hear it. Henry runs up next to her and they both fall over and watch as a small tornado comes down a few yards away. The lighting hits into the tornado and it spins around inside of it. A few more strikes hit around its base and one hits straight in the center. As the ground slowly stops shaking and the lightning and tornado slowly disappear, the two can make out Emma's figure knocked out on the ground. Regina runs over to her and when she realizes she is unconscious, she tells Henry, "Henry take the dagger and go inside. There are supplies and instructions for taking care of Ellie are on the counter. I have to take her to the hospital. It might be a while before I get back. The area is protected so only Emma and I can get through, so you are stuck here." Regina closes her eyes and teleports to the hospital. Regina lands in front to the Receptionist's desk and the lady behind it jumps. "I need Whale. Now." Regina says sternly. The lady presses a button and two nurses come out. One takes Emma from Regina's arms while the other one tells her to wait in the waiting room until Whale comes out to see her.

About 10 minutes later Whale comes out. "Emma is fine, but I want her to stay here until she wakes up." He tells Regina.

Regina nods and asks, "Can I see her?" Whale nods and takes her to Emma's room. He opens the door for Regina and when she walks in he closes it behind her.

Whale walks back to the receptionist and says, "Call David, tell him Regina just brought Emma here." She nods and Whale walks away to check on another patient.

Charming's phone rings and he answers it. The receptionist on the other end tells him Regina and Emma are at the hospital. When he hangs up he says to the large group. "Regina is at the hospital with Emma. Everyone go home, Red and I will take care of this." Once everyone nods, he and Red take off running to the cruiser a ½ mile away before racing over to the hospital.

Regina stands in front of the door for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts before she moves a chair so it is next to Emma's bed. Regina takes one of Emma's cold hands and sits there for another minute or two before saying. "Emma, I know you can't hear me, but I have to say this." Regina closes her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "I have had a small crush on you since the day you brought Henry back to Storybrooke. It killed me to be mean to you, but I thought it was what was best for Henry and me. You not breaking the curse. When you cut my apple tree, my crush grew a bit. Everything you did for or to me made the crush grow. When you sacrificed yourself for me, I realized I hadn't found my happiness. It broke my heart to see your name on the dagger. I realized my happy ending wasn't with Robin. I realized my crush, had grown into love." Regina's voice cracks and tears fall down her face. "I realized I was with Robin to distract me from the fact that you and Henry were here while I was stuck in the Enchanted Forest and the fact that you were with Hook." Regina pulls a piece of paper out of her jacket and put it in Emma's jeans pocket. "That is the location of the mansion, I moved it. Henry and Zelena's baby are there, please take care of them. I know I won't be able to go back." Regina stands and leans down looking straight at Emma, hair hanging down. "I love you Emma Swan." Regina says before she kisses Emma's forehead. When Regina's lips make contact with Emma's forehead, the door to the room slams open.


End file.
